bleach_discord_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Point Guidelines
This guideline will discuss the Skill Point system for the Bleach Discord RPG. When a brand new character is created they immediately gain three Skill Points that they can spend. Every new level a character will receive a total of two Skill Points. The following three explanations were designed to help in understanding the system for all newcomers to the system itself. Skill Points are points earned when your character gains a new level within the game. After the starting level each character gains a total of two Skill Points per new level they gain throughout the game. You can apply these points wherever you wish on your character under the following Main Stats. Skill Points and Main Stats * Vigor - This stat determines your character's Maximum Health. The formula for deciphering your character's Maximum Health is (N^2)5 where 'N' is the amount of points in your Vigor. * Endurance - This stat determines your character's Maximum Stamina. Stamina determines how often your character can make moves in this game involving physical or magical attacks. When you utilize any attack that revolves around Physical or Arcane it will decrease this overall pool's total. To determine your Maximum Stamina the formula is (N*10) where N is the amount of points in your Endurance. * Reiryoku - This stat determines how much of your spiritual energy is available to you at all times similar to your Stamina. When you utilize any attack that revolves around spiritual energy it will decrease this overall pool's total. To determine your Maximum Reiryoku the formula is (N*10) where N is the amount of points in your Reiatsu. * Strength - This stat determines how physically strong your character is. The more points your characters places into this stat they can wield heavier armor and weapons. The character also deals more Physical Damage the higher this stat is. * Dexterity - This stat determines how strong your Reiatsu is within your character. The more points you places into this stat they can wield more dexterous weapons and deal more Ranged Damage the higher this stat is. When your character is being attacked this stat will be added with your opponent's Agility to determine what attacks will hit your character and which will be avoided. * Intelligence - This stat determines how powerful your Arcane spells will be. The more points your character places into this stat they can wield more powerful magical based weapons. The character can also deal more Arcane Damage the higher this stat is. * Agility - This stat determines how fast your character is and determines who goes first in a fight. When a character attacks another this stat will be added to their Dexterity to decide what attacks will hit and what attacks will be avoided. * Luck - This stat determines several things across the wiki. During PvE events you can find more rare items based on your Luck stat. The Luck stat is also determines whether or not your character is able to cause Critical Damage which ignores your opponent's defenses. Respec of Skill Points A character may use a Red Incense to reset their Skill Points and immediately apply any number of them into the stats of their choosing. Red Incenses can be bought from the Hútòng Shop while supplies last for that character. This is also a way for a high level character to battle with a lower level character making the fight more balanced while retaining all of their originally earned points in the meanwhile. This can also be used in a way for a high level character to assist in a lower tier Character Arc set up by another user if allowed. There are many uses for a Red Incense!